yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noa Pythagoras
Appearance She has white hair. Her skin is pale. She has large, green eyes. She wears a longer skirt, to cover her thighs, which are sparkly and silver. Personality She is bubbly around others, but always talks about people behind their backs. She is prone to using her thigh hypnosis and flight arrow too hastily, leading to her having her powers found fairly commonly. She likes to give technically correct answers. Trivia Her first name is pronounced 'ŋoʊ' 100 questions * 'Please tell us your name. ' That isn't a question * 'When is your birthday? ' Every year * 'Your blood type? ' Blood * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' Don't have 3 sizes, I'm always 5 foot * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' That isn't a question * 'What's your occupation? ' An occupation * 'Your favourite food? ' Edible food * 'Favourite animal? ' Me * 'Favourite subject? ' Snala * 'Dislike subject? ' You * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' Snala * 'Do you enjoy school? ' No * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' I'm not in any weapons * 'What's your motto? ' A motto * 'Your special skill? ' That isn't a question * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' That isn't a question * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' That isn't a question * 'Your forte? ' That isn't a question * 'Your shortcomings? ' That isn't a question * 'Places in your memories? ' That isn't a question * 'What is your favourite drink? ' A quenching one * 'How good can you swim? ' I can swim * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' That isn't a question * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' That isn't a question * 'Disliked food? ' That isn't a question * 'Anything you want most currently? ' A large hole in your aorta * 'Afraid of heights? ' That isn't a question * 'Dislike thunder? ' That isn't a question * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Weathery * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' I don't use either * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' Food * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' No * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' No * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' I'm cleary indoors * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' Nah, Snala is cool * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' No, I have a mobile phone * 'How long is your commute to school? ' A length * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' No * 'Your favourite sports? ' That isn't a question * 'How good can you cook? ' I can cook well * 'Favourite colours? ' That isn't a question * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' That isn't a question * 'How tall are you? ' I already told you * 'Shoe size? ' That isn't a question * 'Your dreams? ' That isn't a question * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' No * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' Only if they're hot * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' Only if it's bitter * 'Bed time? ' That isn't a question * 'Wake up time? ' That isn't a question * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' I'm a person person * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Look! A butterfly! * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' This butterfly is so cool! * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' What? Oh, neither * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' That isn't a question * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' That isn't a question * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' That isn't a question * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' The name of my school anthem * 'What's your favourite flower? ' A flower * 'What's your favourite saying? ' A saying * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' A four kanji phrase * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Bouncing * 'And summer? ' That isn't a question * 'What about fall? ' Gravity * 'And then the winter? ' That isn't a question * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' Into it * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' No * 'What's your allowance? ' An allowance * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' She is called 'Noa' * 'What are your hobbies? ' Hobbies * 'Tell us your weight. ' That isn't a question * 'What are you capable of? ' Seduction *Lifts skirt to show off thighs* Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Non-Human Category:Opdagon's OCs